A Confession
by AndieNicole
Summary: Andromeda admits her feelings for Sirius. Kinda like my other fics, only not slash, and semiincestious. There's some swearing and mentions of twincest in my comments, but in an 'eww, gross' way. R


This fic is differant from all my other fics, but I don't know if you can tell how, or not. But it's differant. It's also not slash, but that's not the main thing. 

Tell me what you think of it? Like, more than just 'It was great' or 'I hated it'... I want _details_, either way.

---

Andromeda flipped her long black hair over her shoulder and excamined herself critically in the mirror. She was going to tell him the truth, how she felt about him, today. She was risking a lot, she couldn't risk looking bad, as well. She reminded herself that they were Blacks, and that first-cousin relationships could hardly be considered taboo among their family, but she and Sirius were hardly normal for their family, and Sirius might have something against it that she didn't know about. She did feel better, though, and she gained the courage to leave the mirror, the bathroom, and the Ravenclaw Tower, to go down to the Room of Requirement, where she was meeting Sirius.

He wasn't there yet when she got there, but she went ahead and set up the room, thinking, 'A place where we can talk, look at eachother if we want to, but it won't seem awkward if she don't. Somewhere cozy.' Just as she finished her third pass of the door, Sirius got there.

They stepped through the door together, silently, into what looked like a minuature version of the Ravenclaw common room, but with no desks, and no bookshelves filled with books the main library had excess coppies of. It was decorated in deep blue and gold, one of Gryffendor's colors, and one of Ravenclaw's. There were two big armchairs, both facing half-way between a big fireplace and eachother. Sirius glanced at Andromeda, rather curious about what she had to say. Normally when they went to the Room of Requirement to spend time together, it was set up with games, checkers, chess, gobstones. Once it was even a big maze, where they played hide-and-seek. Normally, though, they just went outside, by the lake or something. When Andromeda glanced nervously at Sirius, he asked, "So this is about something serious, then?"

"Quite serious, actually," She said softly, wondering if it would have been better to use their game room. Sirius nodded, and sat down in one of the chairs, showing respect for her by waiting for her to tell him, in a way no other girl at Hogwarts was ever lucky enough to recieve. She wonered if he would still respect her once he knew of her boarder-line incestuous feelings for him.  
She had to tell him, though. She sat down in the other chair, looked at him, took a deep breath, and said, "I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, but it has to be said"  
Sirius watched her, his grey eyes wondering. The silvery-grey was her favorite color, especially against the black of his pupils, and she almost got lost in them. But she shook herself, looked down, and continued, "I think I've... Well, for a while I've thought... I mean, I think I may be in love with you." She stumbled. Sirius' mouth dropped open, but Andromeda kept talking, to nervous to stop.  
"I'm really sorry if you're uncomfortable, seeing as we're first cousins and all, but our family is hardly normal on the subject, I think there was even a case of ferternal twins getting married, though that was some time back, but your views always differ so greatly from our family's, so I wasn't sure, and even then it's very unlikely you even like me back, and I sinceirly hope this doesn't cause to many problems if you don't, but I-"she was cut off as a pair of lips touched her own, and kissed her gently. Sirius pulled away, but didn't completly stand up, just stood leaning over her chair.  
"I think I love you too."

---

Even worse than usual, but I had to post it anyway... I'm probably just a review-whore. Not like I'll get many posting it here, or good ones from this one at all. (Don't let my rambling down here affect how you review, if you're going to. Tell the truth, and give _details_)

And I know the thing about the twins is Just. Plain. Creepy.

Andromeda: Yeah, it is. Why'd you have to make our family so messed up, anyway?

Me: Because it is.

Sirius: Not _that_ bad!

Me: Only because they're childrens' books.

Andromeda: If they were desperate enough to marry twins together, the Blacks would not be alive today.

Me: They thought the children of the twins would be really great, or something. I don't know.

Sirius: That's stupid.

Andromeda: You're the author, you _should_ know. Don't put things like that in if you don't have an explination for them, even if you do think it's funny... Which it isn't. by the way.

Me: But it's creepy! Creepy things are funny!

Sirius: _That's_ creepy.

Me: At least I'm not dating my first cousin.

Andromeda: But you're writing about it, and about a pair of twins who got married.

Me: That was a passive comment, I wasn't writing about them!

Sirius: It still came from your head.

Me: Only when I was trying to be creepy. Be happy, I could be writing about Fred and George fucking Percy.

Andromeda: Who are they?

Me: ... Oh, yeah, you guys are Maraurder Era. Fred and George are twins, and Percy is their older brother they don't get along with. And no, I did _not_ think _that_ up, I accadently ran into a fic about it.

Sirius: _coughonpurposecough_

Me: No, you sicko, and I didn't read it, either. I read the summary and left. And now we will **stop** arguing, because this is getting longer than the fic itself. Sorry about that. _A_nyway... REVIEW!


End file.
